classofthetitansuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Nature Of Things
The Nature of Things is the 5th Episode of the series 'Episode Guide' *A couple is captured and entangled in vines by , a mysterous individual . *Archie is practicing asking a girl when the Jay , Herry , Odie and Neil see and start laughing . they find out that the girl archie want to ask out is Atlanta they tell him that he does not ahve a chance. *The new kind in school namae phil seem to be attracting the attention of the girl at Olympus High much to the surprise of Neil. *Phil invites Atlanta Personally to his benifit concert for the an Ecological Group Called green alliance which Atlanta Volenteers. *Jay , Odie and Archie go to Apollo and listen to Phil's Music . The Music put Apollo and the trio into a trance . the music makes the plant grow wildly . Phil seem to remind Apollo of someone who he use to know in past and wonders if he know the true meeting of panic . *Odie Analyzes phil's Music and notices a Frequency anomaly and goes to Persephone solarium to test out the affects of Music on the Plants. *Theresa , Herry and Neil notice that plants at Olympus high are overgrown Phil and Atlanta . Neil and Thersea decide to sneak around to find more infromation about phil .Neil and theresa see Phil flirting with another girl , they decide to tell atlanta however Phil find them begins to fight with them Theresa and Niel are capture . *When phile and atlanta are preparing for the concert , she notice that Phil has Horns * Jay , Archie anf Herry go to Persephone Solarium and notice the mess . the Concert Begins and crowd is crazy . Jay , Herry , archie and odie snaps atlanta out of the trance . Odie came to the Conclusion that Phil is actually Pan . * Phil(Pan) then Put a Disc with Cronus Face on it which put all the whole crowd into a hypnotic trance . vines then start grab all the Individual in the Growd * The Heroes Confront Phil , a fight begins , Theresa and Neil escape the Vines . * Phil ,now out of his Trance , decide to go into isolation to prevent Cronus from finding him out he also does not want to scorded by Hera . 'Characters' 'Heroes' * Jay *Atlanta *Herry *Archie *Theresa *Odie *Neil 'Gods' *[[Apollo|'Apollo']] *'Pan (Phil)' *[[Persephone|'Persephone']] Location *Olympus High 'Episode Still ' The Nature of Things 1.jpg The Nature of Things 2.jpg The Nature of Things 3.jpg The Nature of Things 4.jpg The Nature of Things 5.jpg The Nature of Things 6.jpg The Nature of Things 7.jpg The Nature of Things 8.jpg The Nature of Things 9.jpg The Nature of Things 10.jpg The Nature of Things 11.jpg The Nature of Things 12.jpg The Nature of Things 13.jpg The Nature of Things 14.jpg The Nature of Things 15.jpg The Nature of Things 16.jpg The Nature of Things 17.jpg The Nature of Things 18.jpg The Nature of Things 19.jpg The Nature of Things 20.jpg The Nature of Things 21.jpg The Nature of Things 22.jpg The Nature of Things 23.jpg The Nature of Things 24.jpg The Nature of Things 25.jpg The Nature of Things 26.jpg The Nature of Things 27.jpg The Nature of Things 28.jpg The Nature of Things 29.jpg The Nature of Things 30.jpg Category:Episode